Tomber Amoureux
by littlewhitesnow
Summary: One look, one moment, then they met like a slap in the face. KyoyaxOC (I suck at summary, just give it a try-the summary is an inside joke for the story really)


**A/N** **Bear with me.**

Chapter 01

The bell rang for all the classes and the teacher immediately finished the lesson for the day. He had bald hair and was quite aged but he taught well like many other teachers in Ouran for every one who worked there must be chosen very carefully for these prestigious students.

The girls were all surrounding Tamaki in hope for him to escort them to the club room like always, and Tamaki being Tamaki, dramatically telling them he would loved to escort them even to the cliff of death—he said it all with bouquet of roses seen behind him like what you would seen in a shoujo manga.

Kyoya didn't even bother to say see you later to him, he rose to his feet and walked out from the room with much dignity and pride of an Ootori, hand bag clutched to his side and head filled with the repitition of his schedule for the day.

The club room located at the building far at the west and on the third floor, quite a walk he needed to do to get there from his class in the centre building.

That day they didn't have any costume to try on so it should be a normal day without much rukus, he could get back home around 8 or 7 pm—dinner would only take 15 minutes then he could continued with his study. If he's lucky he could get sleep around 1 am or even 12 maybe though he doubted that would happen.

Life had been quite dull lately, of course there's Tamaki and his own trouble along with the additional member to the club, a girl named Fujioka Haruhi but other than that was just filled with the tedious schedule of Ootori Kyoya, a man who strived for challenge and carving it like a glutton.

When will another challenge come? When will this tedious schedule of his would be broken? When would he actually found some 'entertainment' other than messing with the club?

A tap, the another tap, his shinning polished black shoes tapping silently on the pristine clean floor marble, echoing the tapping shoes of some other people in the very same hallway as he was.

Eyes to the front and chin raised up, confident glittering all over his face and he saw her. Long black hair like the darkness inside a cave with a pair of ocean blue eyes in the summer, skin as white as porcelain and thin pink lips like that in a picture.

One glance, one look, blue met with grey and it passed like the wind in a chilly day, their shoulder almost passed each other and their backs turned to each other like every other stranger in the world but grey eyes remained fixed on the back of a woman whom he never met before, his nose catching the smell of lavender in the sway of her hair but was ignored immediately and they walked by to their own destination.

One beat, it's all it take.

…..:ww:…..

Her eyes scanned the whole room in a rapid movement, recognizing some of the faces she found important to be friends with. In a room filled with powerful people politically and/or economically, there were chances and traps everywhere. Poison filled every laughter and every chats were supported by the devil.

Her father was talking with a group of people, she believed one of them was actually a member of an active politic in quite a high position. Enough with the staring, she needed to make a move and decided her target would be a group of a young people at the corner talking happily with each other.

A step, the another, she walked on those 2 inches high heels as if she was dancing on the ballroom, with elegance and power. She's the daughter of James von Housen, son of Marie von Housen and the CEO of one of the biggest shipping industry in the world with a wide web network all over the countries so yes she would walk proudly like she owned the room.

Her blue dress swayed as she moved and a pair of blue met with a pair of grey, so far yet so close, only a beat, only a moment but longer than before yet still not enough to be actually noticed.

…:www:…

The next time they were in the same room she did not notice him but he did. In a room full of people and each of them chattering and making a scene of falling in love with these hosts, it is no wonder they would not notice each other, if it not for the lavender smell that caught his nose when he walked behind her, he would not notice her.

The lavender smell that reminded him of a wide patch field lavender he visited in the Eastern Europe at the summer where the sky looked almost as blue as her eyes lingered in his nose and enough to make him turn his head only to meet with her back and none say a word to each other.

…:www:…

The moment she noticed him was because a certain classmate pointed out at her.

They were walking in the hallway when they passed the grand staircase and able to see him surrounded by a group of people while he charmingly and calmly answered their questions about new ideas in the costumes.

Her dear friend whom she met on the 1st day she enrolled in Ouran grabbed her arm with her while whispering to her like what she was saying wasn't supposed to be heard.

"Ooh, he's still popular even outside the club!"

"Who?" Yuki asked innocently, she just recently moved from Europe to Japan and so she hadn't be able to memorize all important faces, heck she had trouble remembering all the weird name, there were simply too many and she was still adapting life slash culture here in Japan and at the same time trying to be on the good side of everyone in her class—though apparently there was one special case, a boy named…..Uka? Uji? Ujioka? She can't remember,

"Ootori Kyoya!! He's a member of host club!! They're super popular even to the middle school students!! Aish, I always want to meet them, maybe some day."

Host club? Did she heard it right? Did she meant that late night club with all the boys and drinking? Were they even allowed to do that in the school area?

Her first thought on him was; 'what a weird man.'

…:www:…

They met in a quite unexpected way.

It all begun when Yuki met with Renge, the two became friends after meeting several times in parties in Europe and even though they were not close they were quite comfortable with one another.

Renge told this story of how she was going to meet with her fiance and she should came with her as she had no friend there yet and was technically a foreigner.

Yuki mindlessly followed Renge and watched the interactions between her, her fiance and his friends which were the Host Club (first time seeing them, she was quite shocked) furthermore when she found out when Kyoya was her fiance.

In one way and another, Yuki find herself joinning the work to make movies in which she found it so very Renger and cringed at a few moments, though some moments made her want to laugh. So while they were busy with that, Yuki tried to remember their names and actually searches their family from the internet.

So there's the twin, and Fujioka-san (she knew them, they were classmate), then there was Ootori and Suoh, which she remembered to be the same name as the board director for the school, and……two people whose name were too long for her but people seemed to call them 'Hunny' and 'Mori'.

She praised herself for remembering all the names, unknowingly the script had moved on and the loud crack of a lens snapped her back to the reality, finding Ootori-san crushing the lens with his hand and Renge crying, Ootori said something about violence act and she then noticed Fujioka-san and Suoh-san standing quite close to each other.

Renge looked devastated by it all and it broke her heart but Fujioka-san able to cheer her up and eventually she apologized to the whole group.

Yuki tilted her head at the whole scene.

After that the crew did the clean up, Renge decided she just want to go home and rest while the Host Club members were nowhere to be seen.

Yuki searched for the Host Club, one specific member and found him was going to his car with his book bag clutched by his side.

"Ootori-san," she called,

Ootori turned his head to her and smiled,

"Hinoka-san, what's the matter?"

"Forgive me."

'SLAP'

The sound sounded so loud that it echoed to his ear, his head turned to the side at the unexpected attack on his left cheek that was definitely turning pink.

"That is very rude what you did to Renge, and I hope you would understand that."

Or it can also be translated 'a revenge, for what you did to Renge'.

Yuki made a bow like how she was taught when she first landed in Japan then bid him goodbye, leaving a shock Kyoya standing there alone.

 **A/N** **thoughts? x**


End file.
